Episode 1876 (9th June 1994)
Plot Viv is released from hospital with cuts and bruises. Vic, Kelly, Scott and Donna collect her. Kathy offers her help to Amos at the pub. He notes that Alan is getting better but has yet to be informed about Shirley's death. The Windsors stay at Joe's cottage and Vic explains about the explosion at the post office. Scott complains about going to school and Viv asks him to stay home, insisting she doesn't want to be on her own. Frank and Kim are informed that they can't return to Home Farm yet as the police are still collecting evidence. Scott mourns his dad's death, upset that he never got to know him. Joe blames himself for Shirley's death. Bernard and Caroline break the news of Shirley's death to Alan. Frank calls round to Victoria Cottage and demands that Eric leaves by the end of the month. Clive witnesses their exchange. Jack is planning to give Sarah a honeymoon in France, so she can spend time with a penfriend. He asks Michael and Joe to look after the farm. Lynn fills Clive in on Frank evicting Eric. Clive ponders a story for the paper on a member of the welfare fund kicking out a trauma victim and plans to speak to Eric. Vic tries to get Viv to talk to somebody. She feels guilty over Shirley's death and plans to visit Alan. Lynn warns Frank and Kim that Clive is planning to run a story on them kicking Eric out of his cottage. Kim thinks they should back off Eric for a while. Vic persuades Viv to go for a drink at The Woolpack. She runs into Joe who is still wallowing in his own guilt and weeps as she explains Reg came for her, which makes it her fault. Caroline tries to reassure them that neither of them are responsible for Reg's actions. After Clive visits, Eric taunts Kim and Frank with the story he plans to run. He wants to get the cottage independently valued and buy it while giving Frank 5% as profit. Frank agrees on the condition of 10% profit. Michael asks Joe for some time off so he can track down the people in the photograph with Eric. Joe refuses, needing help on the farm in Jack's absence. Nick informs Frank that the police rang to say they could return to Home Farm. They return expecting the police to have cleared the mess but still find it trashed. Kim is upset to discover where Shirley died. Vic isn't keen when Viv mentions Scott wants to go to Reg's funeral and she insists on taking him. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Alice Bates - Kimberley Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Clive Simmons - David Auker Locations *Unknown hospital exterior *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Joe Sugden's cottage - Interior and exterior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and cowshed *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm - Hallway, dining room and sitting room Notes *Final apperance of Kimberley Hewitt as Alice Bates. The role was taken over by Rachel Tolboys from the following episode. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes